Mechanical energy comprises a number of forms of energy including, but not limited to kinetic energy. Kinetic energy is the energy of a mass in motion. Kinetic energy is manifested in the motion of fluids which have mass and in masses moved by moving fluids. Fluids comprise liquids and gases, for example, air and water are both examples of fluids. Both air and water are put into motion by common atmospheric and hydrospheric phenomena. Such motion appears, among other things, as wind, waves, tides, seiches, and currents.
It is sometimes desirable to convert mechanical energy to electrical energy. An example is the conversion of kinetic energy into electrical energy as the kinetic energy of a mass moves a magnetic field relative to a conductive coil thereby converting the kinetic energy of the mass to electrical energy by action of electromagnetic induction.
The world is becoming more dependent on energy sources. As a result of this increasing dependence, traditional energy sources are becoming exhausted. There have been efforts made to develop renewable and sustainable alternative sources of energy. Some of these alternative energy sources include solar power, wind power and hydropower.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved device to convert the kinetic energy manifested in waves into electrical energy in order to maximize the amount of electrical energy that may be generated for use.